


Wash Your Hair!

by thatfruitcake (yusukesjeans)



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusukesjeans/pseuds/thatfruitcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenpou's bathing habits need some improvement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Your Hair!

Tenpou grinned at Kenren and pulled him close. Kenren responded in kind, tilting his head to meet Tenpou’s open-mouthed kiss, right hand working at Tenpou’s already loosened tie. Kenren flinched as a cold hand worked its way under his sweater, but quickly relaxed as Tenpou caressed his sides and lower back. He moved his left hand to fist in Tenpou’s hair at his scalp.

And pulled it away quickly.  
Looked over Tenpou’s shoulder to his own fingertips, which seemed to have gained a faint coating of oily grime.

“Tenpou!” he groaned. “When was the last time you had a bath?!”  
“Ah... well...” Tenpou blinked up at him through his smudged glasses lenses, one hand still kneading at Kenren’s hip under his shirt. “I soaked in the tub while I was reading last night?”

  
Well that was better than it could have been. But, “When was the last time you washed your hair?” Kenren demanded.

  
Tenpou blinked owlishly, seemed to consider it for a while. “It was after I finished writing that report... and then I found that newly released novel I picked up the last time I was in the Lower World, and started reading that... so that was... yesterday? No, the day before. I fell asleep at my desk... and then I finished it when I woke up... and then Konzen brought Goku by... and then there was the meeting with Gojun... ”

  
Kenren stared at him in disbelief. “That was Tuesday. So. Three days minimum? Maybe four?” Kenren knew Tenpou was brilliant at a lot of things, but the man’s own estimate of the passage of time while he was reading wasn’t one of them.

  
Tenpou looked sheepish. The hand under Kenren’s shirt massaged a little more firmly at Kenren’s lower back, just above the waistband of his pants. Kenren swatted it away.  
“Oh no you don’t. No more for you until you bathe already!”

  
“I believe I have a solution that could be amenable to the both of us,” Tenpou replied, giving a meaningful glance to the bathroom connected to his quarters.  
Kenren quickly got his meaning. “I’ll wash your back all you want but you are doing your own hair,” he assured him.

**Author's Note:**

> Unloading some stuff that I found on my computer - Apparently I started this almost 2 years ago? I remember this sprung from my sister and I talking about as frankly gross as Tenpou's hygiene routine can be, why has no one written 10K shower or bath sex that we can find?  
> I obviously never did write that sex.


End file.
